Než jsi přišel
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Artušův hlas je překvapivě jemný, pohled má upřený do prázdna směrem k oknu. „S Oskarem jsme si rozuměli velice dobře," řekne tiše a na pár vteřin je mezi nimi ticho, než Artuš potřese hlavou, a jeho pohled se znovu stočí na Merlina. Artuš/Merlin, Artuš/OMC


Začne to, když Uther jednoho rána před celou síní hlasitě oznámí, že za pár dní dorazí na krátkou návštěvu lord Grendel se synem, a Artuš se usměje.

Není to ten zdvořilý úsměv, jaké Artuš nasazuje obvykle, když jeho otec oznámí další důležitou návštěvu, a není to ani přetvářka, kdy se Artuš sice usmívá, ale ve skutečnosti se kouše do tváře, aby nezačal nadávat, když se děje něco, co se mu vůbec nelíbí, ale nemůže s tím nic dělat. Není to ani jeden z těch nebezpečných, _zubatých_ úsměvů, kterými Artuš říká, že ať utečete, jak daleko budete chtít, on vás stejně najde, a to bude váš konec. Není to žádný z těchto úsměvů, tím si je Merlin absolutně jistý, protože Merlin je všechny velice dobře zná.

Hlavně proto, že všechny už někdy byly použity proti němu.

Artušův úsměv je jemný a vyrovnaný a upřímný, vzdáleně podobný výrazu, který se objevuje v jeho tváři, když občas přinese nějakou laskominu svému oblíbenému koni, nebo si vyrazí na projížďku, ne za nějakým cílem – jako problémy na hranicích Kamelotu nebo další nebezpečná příšera, kterou musí zabít, než ublíží dalšímu z jeho lidí – ale jen proto, že je hezky a on má na chvíli čas. Merlin si nepamatuje, že by kdy stejný úsměv viděl ve spojitosti s nějakou návštěvou.

Artuš nemá rád návštěvy.

„Kdo je lord Grendel?" zeptá se Merlin zvědavě, když s Artušem dorazí do jeho komnat, aby mu pomohl nasoukat se do výzbroje, kvůli tréninku s rytíři. „Nikdy jsem o něm neslyšel."

Artuš pokrčí rameny a pro jednou stojí poslušně na místě, přesně tak, jak ho Merlin otočí, aby se pohodlněji dostal ke všem řemínkům a sponám. „Otcův starý rytíř. Odešel s rodinou z Kamelotu, když se zranil, a nemohl už dál zůstat ve službě, nějakou dobu před tím, než jsi přišel. Žijí teď na panství kousek od jižní hranice království. Grendel je jedním z otcových nejstarších přátel." Artušův hlas zní trochu vzdáleně, jako by přemýšlel nad něčím jiným, a už se neusmívá, ale je vidět, že je stále dobře naladěný.

Nic z toho ale nevysvětluje, proč by měl mít Artuš takovou radost, že ho zase uvidí, a Merlin nemůže odolat své zvědavosti.

„Jeho syn tady nechtěl zůstat, aby se stal rytířem?" zeptá se a přitom Artušovi připíná nárameník. Možná byl tehdy ještě příliš mladý na to, aby se pokoušel stát se rytířem nebo snad na něj mělo otcovo zranění podobný vliv jako na Willa smrt jeho otce, a on nechtěl zůstávat v královských službách?

„Oskar?" Artuš se široce usměje. „Oskar to s mečem nikdy moc neuměl," oznámí, ale nezní to jako dobírání nebo shovívavost nebo opovržení, nic z toho. Jeho tón je informativní, s trochou pobaveného vzpomínání, a Merlin se zmateně zamračí, protože od kdy pro Artuše není schopnost ovládat meč, odvaha bojovat a bránit slabší a potřebnější důležitá? „Trochu jako ty, příliš hubený na to, aby kolem sebe mával mečem."

„To jste si asi moc nerozuměli, že?"

„Právě naopak." Artušův hlas je překvapivě jemný, pohled má upřený do prázdna směrem k oknu. „S Oskarem jsme si rozuměli velice dobře," řekne tiše a na pár vteřin je mezi nimi ticho, než Artuš potřese hlavou, a jeho pohled se znovu stočí na Merlina. „Děkuji. To bude vše. Můžeš jít pomoct Gaiovi, určitě něco potřebuje," prohlásí, vezme ze stolu svůj cvičný meč a zmizí za dveřmi dřív, než se Merlin zmůže na slovo.

xXx

Merlin stojí jen krok za Artušem a zvědavě pozoruje dva krásné hnědé koně, kteří se pomalu zastaví před hlavním schodištěm hradu. Všichni jsou tiše, jak vyčkávají, než muž zhruba Utherova věku, s vlasy, které na skráních začínají šedivět, trochu těžkopádně sesedne z koně, s kývnutím předá uzdu jednomu z podkoních, a i když mírně napadá na jednu nohu, se sebevědomým úsměvem si to zamíří přímo k Utherovi, aby mu potřásl rukou. Druhý, výrazně mladší muž, jehož směrem se Artuš dívá mnohem zaujatěji, je tmavovlasý a překvapivě hezký, s opálenou kůží, která svědčí o tom, že tráví spoustu času venku na slunci. Podobně jako jeho otec má na sobě drahé oblečení, které mu dokonale padne a zvýrazňuje to, jak je štíhlý, a když sesedne z koně, je jeho pohyb elegantní, skoro až půvabný.

Merlin se zamračí, protože si je dobře vědom toho, že kdyby se on sám pokusil o něco podobného, nejspíš by skončil na zadku na zemi.

Mladý muž – Oskar – se ukloní králi, s pár slovy o tom, jak je rád, že se po tak dlouhé době od toho, kdy tady byl naposledy, mohl připojit ke svému otci při návštěvě v Kamelotu, a pak najednou stojí před Artušem, téměř stejně vysoký jako on, v obličeji trochu křivý úsměv.

„Ahoj, Artuši," pozdraví ho. Jeho hlas je příjemně hluboký, bez jakéhokoli náznaku nějakého formálního oslovení.

„Oskare," oplatí mu Artuš, natáhne se k němu a krátce ho obejme. „Rád tě zase vidím," řekne a stiskne jeho ramena, než ho konečně pustí, ve tváři úsměv.

Merlin mezi nimi zmateně zatěká pohledem. Jistě, Artuš říkal, že si s Oskarem rozuměli, ale objímat ho přímo na nádvoří, před očima svého otce? Artuš neobjímá ani své rytíře, vždycky je radši praští do paže nebo poplácá po zádech nebo jim třese rukou, než aby je opravdu objal, a to i v situacích, které by to možná vyžadovaly. Ovšem Oskar není rytíř, takže se s ním Artuš nemusí cítit svázaný rytířským kodexem nebo nějakou jinou, podobně nesmyslnou dohodou bratrů ve zbrani, pokud tohle je ten problém, ale i tak. Merlin si nepamatuje, že by kdy Artuše viděl někoho obejmout.

Pokud nepočítá to, jak Morgause vyvolala přízrak jeho matky, a to Merlin opravdu počítat nechce.

„Rád jsem přijel," usměje se Oskar a nespustí přitom z Artuše pohled.

Artuš přikývne a všichni čtyři společně, nejdříve samozřejmě král a lord Grendel, Artuš s Grendelovým synem až za nimi, zamíří zpátky do hradu, zatímco Merlin je následuje ještě o dva kroky později. Jak správně předpokládal, poté, co Uther a jeho společník zamíří směrem k trůnnímu sálu, Artuš svého starého známého vezme nahoru, aby mu ukázal, kde bude ubytovaný. Celou dobu kráčí vedle sebe, ponořeni do rozhovoru, který je sice tichý, ale ne zase tolik, aby je Merlin, v uctivé vzdálenosti za nimi, alespoň než zjistí, co je Oskar zač a jak moc přirozeně se před ním může chovat (protože Merlin ví, že některé návštěvy jsou dost důležité na to, aby se před nimi Merlin choval formálně, pokud nechce sebe nebo Artuše dostat do potíží, a i kdyby ne, Oskar vypadá jako Artušův přítel, a Merlin si docela dobře pamatuje, jak se chovali Artušovi přátelé z doby, kdy přišel do Kamelotu), nemohl odposlouchávat, kdyby chtěl.

„Slyšel jsem, co se stalo tvému bratrovi," říká Artuš, právě když Merlin dorazí až k nim, protože se na okamžik zastavili přede dveřmi jedněch z nejlepších komnat, jen na druhém konci chodby od těch Artušových. Merlin dobře ví, co je to za komnaty, právě proto, že jsou tak málo používané. Jen pro důležité návštěvy. Nenahraditelné spojence. Dobré přátele, ne že by jich tedy právě Uther měl tolik. „Mrzí mě to."

Oskar mírně sklopí hlavu, ne uctivě nebo nesměle, ale ve smutku. „Děkuji," prohlásí upřímně. „Divím se, že si na něj vůbec pamatuješ."

„Samozřejmě, že si na něj pamatuju." Artuš pohodí hlavou a odfrkne si. „Pronásledoval nás na každém kroku jako lovecký pes. Nikdy jsme ho nemohli setřást."

Oskar se pobaveně usměje. „Správně. Příliš zvědavý pro své vlastní dobro."

Pár vteřin se na sebe jen dívají, beze slova, oba jako pohroužení v myšlenkách, a pak se Artuš narovná v ramenou a otevře dveře komnat pro hosty. Ráznými kroky vejde dovnitř, Oskar hned za ním, zatímco Merlin na prahu krátce zaváhá, a až když ho Artuš nepošle pryč, trochu nejistě je následuje dovnitř.

Jsou to pěkné komnaty, prostorné a vzdušné, téměř tak pěkné jako ty Artušovy, a Merlin chápe, proč bývají používány jen pro význačné návštěvy. Ale Oskar nevypadá nijak překvapeně nebo zvědavě, ani se kolem sebe příliš nerozhlíží. Pravděpodobně už tady někdy dřív byl.

Artuš se opře o stůl, paže založené na hrudi, a Merlin mlčí a pokouší se nevěnovat jim moc pozornosti. Jenže komnaty jsou už připravené, postel čerstvě povlečená, všechno je vyčištěno a uklizeno, a stačí jen donést sem Oskarovy věci (což naštěstí nemá na starosti on), takže se Merlin pokusí zabavit alespoň tím, že pootevírá všechna okna, aby dovnitř pustil čerstvý vzduch.

„Jak je na panství?" zeptá se Artuš a Merlin se bezděky otočí za jeho hlasem. Artuš napůl sedí na stole, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, a Oskar stojí před ním, sotva na dva nebo na tři kroky daleko. Hlavu drží zpříma, vůbec ne jako někdo, kdo chce ukázat úctu ke svému princi, ale jako někdo, kdo se dívá na někoho sobě rovného. Na někoho, s kým ho pojí historie, a Merlin si znovu říká, kdo Oskar vlastně je. Proč o něm nikdy předtím neslyšel?

„Výborně," odpoví Oskar. „Na jihu je celkem klid, a my máme velké pozemky. Spoustu lesů. Měl bys někdy přijet, vzal bych tě na lov. Neuškodilo by ti, kdyby sis trochu odpočinul od toho princování. Jsi příliš vážný, udělala se ti vráska na čele."

Merlin se na něj překvapeně podívá. Takhle otevřeně s Artušem nikdy nemluvili ani jeho rytíři, dokonce i Leon, který ho znal od dětství, byl vždycky zdvořilý a uctivý. Jen Merlin nebo Morgana se odvážili mluvit s Artušem takhle, obvykle když měli pocit, že by potřeboval trochu přistřihnout křídla.

Jenže Oskar zní starostlivě místo výsměšně a Merlin neví, co si o tom má myslet.

„Oh, to není kvůli princování," nesouhlasí Artuš a pokyne rukou směrem k Merlinovi. „To tenhle idiot a jeho nepromyšlené nápady. Nevěřil bys, z kolika průšvihů už jsem ho musel vytáhnout. Dal by se snad zabít, kdybych ho v jednom kuse nezachraňoval."

Merlin se zamračí, absolutně nespokojený s takovou formou představení. Vždyť kdo každou chvíli zachraňuje Artuše, obvykle proto, že se vydal na nějakou nesmyslnou výpravu, která se ukázala jako životu nebezpečná?

Oskar překvapeně zamrká. „Vážně?"

Artuš protočí oči. „Tohle je Merlin, můj sluha," prohodí, a to zní trochu rozumněji. Aspoň je to pravda. „Po celou dobu, co tady zůstanete, ti bude k dispozici. Cokoli budeš potřebovat, obrať se na něj."

Merlin po Artušovi hodí ostrým pohledem, ale protože ve skutečnosti ví, že někdy je lepší držet pusu, Oskarovi se mírně ukloní.

Oskar se jeho směrem překvapivě usměje, zřejmě něčím zaujatý, a na chvíli je v místnosti ticho, než si Artuš odkašle, jako by chtěl převést rozhovor někam jinam a odvést tak od Merlina pozornost.

Že by byl Oskar jeden z těch, u kterých je lepší mlčky splnit, cokoli mu dají na práci, a jinak se jim vyhnout, pokud člověk nechce přijít k újmě?

„Takže tě otec ještě pořád neoženil?" zeptá se Artuš, hlas bezstarostný. Tedy, naoko. Merlin ho zná už nějakou dobu a tráví s ním dost času na to, aby poznal, kdy Artuš jen předstírá, že mu na něčem nezáleží, nebo že mu něco nedělá starosti.

Oskar odtrhne pohled od Merlina a zasměje se. „Zatím jsem měl štěstí." Pokrčí rameny, ale nepřestane se u toho usmívat. „Znáš mého otce. Žádná nabídka není tak dobrá, aby kvůli ní obětoval synovo štěstí. A já se nebráním."

Artuš si pobaveně odfrkne. „Spíš myslím, že doufá v nabídku od někoho, koho _nepůjde_ odmítnout. Nějakou princeznu?" Zvedne obočí.

Merlin očekává, že se Oskar urazí, když Artuš naznačil, že ho jeho otec chce prodat nejvyšší nabídce, ale mladý muž se jen pobaveně zazubí.

„Možná," souhlasí nenuceně.

Merlin se zamyšleně poškrábe za krkem. Oskar nevypadá jako Artušovi přátelé z doby, kdy Merlin teprve přišel do Kamelotu. Rozhodně nevypadá jako někdo, kdo by jen tak z legrace házel nože po sluzích (nebo postával o dva kroky dál a smál se tomu), takže by s ním měl být Merlin alespoň v relativním bezpečí. Vlastně se zdá, že je i docela milý. Nebo minimálně má smysl pro humor.

Gaius ho jistě zná, nebo ne? Třeba by se o něm mohl něco dozvědět od něj.

Někdo zaklepe na dveře, a když Merlin otevře, je za nimi Jacob, jeden z dalších sluhů, který zřejmě nese Oskarovy věci. Merlin ho pustí dovnitř a Jacob vyrovná všechny rance podél stěny kousek od postele, než se ukloní Artušovi i Oskarovi, krátce se usměje na Merlina a zase odejde.

„Dobrá tedy." Artuš se zvedne ze stolu a paže mu klesnou podél boků. „Nechám tě, ať si můžeš odpočinout před hostinou. Merlin ti může vybalit."

„Díky," odvětí Oskar klidným hlasem.

Artuš přikývne a zamíří ke dveřím. Stojí už skoro na prahu, ruku na klice, když se znovu otočí. „Oskare? Chyběl jsi mi," řekne měkce a Merlin se musí kousnout do tváře, aby to nějak neokomentoval.

xXx

Oskar pomalu přejde celou místnost a beze slova se postaví k otevřenému oknu, aby se podíval ven, a Merlin ho pár okamžiků pozoruje a čeká, jestli dostane nějaký příkaz.

Když se nic neděje, kousne se do rtu. „Měl bych vám vybalit věci?" zeptá se trochu nejistě a skoro očekává, že po něm Oskar vystartuje, ať už proto, že ho ruší nebo že se na takové hlouposti nemá ptát. Nebo možná jen proto, že Artuš je už pryč a jemu by to prošlo bez jakýchkoli potíží, jako tolika jiným urozených pánům.

Ale Oskar se na něj podívá a vlídně se usměje, než pokrčí rameny. „Ano, děkuji ti."

Merlin pomalu přikývne a pod Oskarovým pohledem začne rovnat jeho věci. Většinou oblečení, a Merlin si dá záležet, aby pečlivě vyrovnal všechny záhyby, než ho úhledně uloží do skříně, a malá dřevěná truhlička, nejspíš s osobními věcmi, ale Merlin z ní nemá žádný špatný pocit, žádné mrazení za krkem, které by naznačovalo, že je plná černé magie, takže ji nechá být.

Možná je Oskar opravdu jen starý přítel, syn Utherova bývalého rytíře. Ne každý musí mít potřebu Artuše zabít.

Oskar se otočí zpátky k oknu, hlavu nakloněnou mírně na stranu, a Merlin se po něm občas podívá. Přesto to téměř nečeká, když Oskar znovu promluví. „Je zvláštní být zase tady."

Jeho hlas je tichý a ztracený ve vzpomínkách a Merlin nestihne ani zvednout hlavu, zeptat se ho, kdy tady byl vlastně naposledy, protože pokračuje. „Chybělo mi to tady."

Merlin pokývá hlavou a položí na hromádku poslední halenu. Pomalu zavře skříň, ale zůstane stát před ní, paže volně svěšené podél těla. „Znáte se s Artušem dobře?" zeptá se opatrně.

Oskar se usměje. „Velmi dobře." Jeho pohled zalétne ke dveřím, za kterými jen před pár minutami zmizel Artuš. „Je pořád stejný, jak si ho pamatuju."

„Opravdu?" Merlin bezděky zvedne obočí. „Podle mě se celkem změnil, za tu dobu, co ho znám. Když jsem ho potkal poprvé, byl hrozný fracek," prohlásí bez přemýšlení, než se zarazí. „Tedy, chci říct –"

„To je v pořádku." Oskar mávne rukou a široce se na něj usměje. „Občas se… chová jako fracek, předpokládám," řekne jemně, jako shovívavě. Rozhodně mluví jako někdo, komu na Artušovi záleží, ať už z jakéhokoli důvodu, a Merlin skoro nemůže uvěřit tomu, že měl Artuš někdy přátele, kteří by byli takhle milí, i ke sluhům. Oskar pokrčí rameny. „Už tehdy byl takový. Statečný a ušlechtilý a dobrý. Jen každému nedovolí vidět to."

Merlin se zamyšleně zamračí. „Ale vám ano."

„Merline." Oskar na něj hledí, jeho výraz naprosto vážný. Vypadá překvapivě dobře, Merlin musí uznat, i když trochu neochotně, s tmavými vlasy a širokými rameny, v drahé košili, jejíž rozvázané tkanice ukazují kromě trochy kůže i kámen na koženém řemínku kolem krku. Vlastně to ani není opravdový drahokam, jen obyčejný, pěkný kámen, zbarvený do ruda a vodou ohlazený téměř dokulata. „Řekl ti o mně Artuš něco?"

Merlin zavrtí hlavou, zmatený.

Oskarovi klesnou ramena, ale přesto se nepřestane mírně usmívat. „V tom případě je mi líto, ale nemůžu ti říct víc. Pokud tě to zajímá, budeš se muset zeptat přímo jeho."

S tím a s kývnutím Merlina pošle pryč.

xXx

Artuš sleduje každý jeho pohyb, když mu Merlin pomáhá s oblékáním na hostinu. A přestože nepromluví, jeho pohled je pozorný a tak intenzivní, že když Merlin skloní hlavu, aby mohl narychlo rukávem vyleštit zlaté knoflíky, cítí ho Merlin na temeni hlavy, skoro jako by se ho Artuš dotýkal.

„Děje se něco?" zeptá se, hlavu pořád dole.

„Hm?" zamumlá Artuš roztržitě a na okamžik zatne pěsti, než prsty zase povolí. „Víš, že bys ty knoflíky teď nemusel leštit znovu, kdybys to udělal pořádně, když jsem tě o to žádal?" prohlásí, ale ani se pod jeho rukama nepohne, a nechá ho dál pracovat.

Merlin protočí oči a neodpoví. Jistě, měl by ty knoflíky vyleštěné už dávno, kdyby na ně nezapomněl, protože Artušovi znovu zachraňoval život. Ten se bude jednou divit, kolikrát Merlin dělal něco mnohem, mnohem důležitějšího, než se starat o nějaké knoflíky. Nebo stáje.

Artuš si povzdychne. „Nic mi není."

Merlin ze sebe vydá tlumený zvuk plný nedůvěry, ale nijak to nekomentuje. Až bude Artuš chtít mluvit, tak bude, a do té doby z něj Merlin stejně nic nedostane.

Místo toho změní téma. „Proč vlastně přijeli?" zeptá se. „Myslím lord Grendel a jeho syn. Král s nimi má nějaké jednání?"

„Ne." Artuš pokrčí rameny. „Grendel a můj otec jsou přátelé. Vlastně se divím, že jim trvalo tak dlouho přijet."

Merlin pomalu přikývne. „Jaký je… Oskar?" Krátce zaváhá, než dokončí větu. Předkloní se a zblízka dýchne na knoflík, který má Artuš přímo uprostřed hrudi, aby ho mohl pořádně nablýskat, a Artuš se trhaně nadechne.

„Oskar… eh," Artuš polkne a na pár vteřin zůstane tiše, zatímco Merlin stojí těsně před ním a jednou rukou drží rudou látku, aby se ke knoflíku lépe dostal, prsty opřené o Artušův hrudník. „Oskar je inteligentní. Všímavý. Má… má odvahu a je výborný lovec," řekne nakonec a jeho hlas je drsný. Trochu přidušeně si odfrkne, pobavený. „Ví přesně, co chce, a jak toho dosáhnout, a nikdy mu nezáleželo na tom, co si myslí někdo jiný."

Merlin se zmateně zamračí a konečně se narovná, tak blízko Artušovi jako jen málokdy. „Co to znamená?" zeptá se a na okamžik se na Artuše jen dívá, než udělá krok zpátky. Artuš je tak hezký, takhle zblízka, když se na Merlina jenom dívá a mlčí, vlasy jako zlato, rysy ostré a královské a oči neuvěřitelně modré, tak hezký, když po Merlinovi ničím nehází, nebo ho nenutí, aby mu během tréninku dělal cvičnou figurínu, nebo mu neříká, že je idiot.

Artuš uhne pohledem a pokrčí rameny. „Oskar se nikdy moc neřídil tím, co nás učili. Nikdy nerozlišoval lidi podle toho, do jaké rodiny se narodili." Mírně se pousměje. „Není jako většina urozených mužů, které bys mohl potkat."

„Myslím, že je dobrý člověk," prohlásí Merlin, protože Oskar se k němu choval vlídně, mnohem vlídněji, než skoro každý urozený pán, snad jen s výjimkou Artušových nejbližších rytířů. Usmíval se na něj a mluvil s ním jako s kýmkoli jiným, a něco v tom, jak ho popisuje Artuš, je tak strašně zvláštní…

Popisuje ho jako přítele a Merlin nikdy neměl pocit, že by měl Artuš opravdové přátele. Ani jeho rytíři nejsou skuteční přátelé, ne když je Artuš trénuje a oni podléhají jeho rozkazům, protože jemu a jeho otci slíbili věrnost.

Oskar je jiný.

„Ano, to je," souhlasí Artuš a krátce se na Merlina usměje. „Myslím, že dokonce ani ty s ním nebudeš mít problémy. Oskar je příliš vlídný na to, aby tě potrestal, bez ohledu na to, jak beznadějný jsi. Což samozřejmě neznamená, že nebudeš plnit jeho rozkazy."

Merlin trhne rameny.

„Tak už to nech být," zarazí Artuš Merlinovu snahu vyrovnat mu záhyby na oblečení, uhladit mu všechnu tu drahou látku podél těla tak, jak by měla správně vypadat, pokud by se Artuš snažil být dokonalý. „Hezčí už stejně nebudu," řekne a Merlin neví, jestli by se měl zasmát nebo zamračit.

Než stačí udělat cokoli z toho, stiskne mu Artuš paži, a potom ho vytáhne ze dveří.

xXx

Artuš je překvapivě těžký, když klopýtá dlouhou palácovou chodbou vedle Merlina, jednu paži kolem jeho ramen, jak ho Merlin podpírá, tak blízko u sebe, že se o Merlina opírá celou délkou těla.

Merlin ho objímá okolo pasu, prsty pevně sevřené v rudé látce (A proč se vůbec obtěžoval s tím, aby mu leštil celou řadu knoflíků, když měl teď Artuš na košili skvrnu od vína? Skvrnu, kterou opět bude muset vyčistit Merlin, samozřejmě.), aby ho podepřel, protože Artuš se během hostiny nijak neobtěžoval tancem nebo tím, aby obcházel své dvořany a pokoušel se s nimi konverzovat. Místo toho seděl u stolu a bavil se střídavě se svým otcem, s lordem Grendelem a s Oskarem ( _především_ s Oskarem), v ruce neustále pohár vína.

Merlin si je jistý, že mu ráno bude výjimečně zle.

„Merline?" zamumlá Artuš a v jeho hlase je slyšet opilý úsměv. Pak se mu nějak podaří klopýtnout o vlastní nohu – Merlin už se těší, že mu to připomene, až bude mít zase někdy narážky na jeho neohrabanost – a plnou vahou vrazí do Merlina, který ho jen sotva zachytí a skoro přitom upadne. „Oh," broukne Artuš nesoustředěně a přitiskne se Merlinovi obličejem ke krku. „Promiň, promiň." Jeho dech je horký a šimrá Merlina na jemné kůži, a Merlin se musí hodně soustředit na to, aby pokračoval v chůzi a udržel přitom správný směr.

„Potřebuješ pomoct?" zeptá se, když společně překročí práh princových komnat a Artuš se vymaní z jeho sevření a zamíří si to přímo do postele. S tlumeným _uh_ se složí na okraj matrace a předkloní se, aby si sundal boty, ale zakývá se u toho tak nebezpečně, že k němu Merlin přiskočí, ani nečeká, až na něj Artuš zavolá. Beze slova si před Artuše klekne a pomůže mu vyzout se.

„Nevím, co bych bez tebe dělal," řekne Artuš tiše a na chvíli zní skoro střízlivě. Potom na Merlina zamžourá. „Asi potřebuju pomoct," přizná trochu neochotně, zakloní se a opře se o paže, aby Merlinovi umožnil přístup, kamkoli bude potřebovat.

Merlin pobaveně potřese hlavou a rozváže mu u krku košili, a když Artušovi naznačí, že má zvednout paže, aby mu ji mohl pomoct svléknout, Artuš nezaváhá a dovolí mu to, s mírným úsměvem, načež se aktivně zvedne z postele, aby si mohl stáhnout kalhoty a jít hezky spát, zavrávorá a Merlin ho musí znovu podepřít, aby neskončil na zemi.

„To asi necháme na ráno," rozhodne Merlin, protože kdyby se pokusil svléknout Artušovi kalhoty, určitě by to ani jeden z nich neustál, a to si on klidně odpustí. Rozhodně nemá potřebu sbírat Artuše z podlahy, pokud to nebude nezbytně nutné.

Artuš se ochotně podvolí a lehne si, když ho Merlin postrčí do postele. „Merline…" zamumlá sotva slyšitelně, pohled rozostřený, a potřese hlavou, jako by se pokoušel srovnat si myšlenky.

Merlin si pobaveně odfrkne, skloní se nad ním a odhrne mu vlasy z čela, v jediném hloupém okamžiku, kdy zapomene přemýšlet nad tím, co dělá. Ale Artušovy vlasy jsou tak světlé a vypadají tak hebce, když mu padají do očí, a Merlin opravdu nemá pocit, že by na tom bylo něco zvláštního, pokusit se uhladit mu je z čela, ale Artuš zachytí jeho ruku a obemkne mu prsty kolem zápěstí.

„Co –" začne Merlin, jenže Artuš ho neodstrčí, ani nic neřekne, jen ho nepouští, pohled upřený do Merlinova obličeje, pokud ho vůbec vidí lépe než dvojmo, a tiskne si jeho dlaň ke tváři, na pár dlouhých, nekonečných vteřin, než si zřejmě uvědomí, co dělá. S tlumeným, nesrozumitelným zamumláním Merlina pustí a obrátí se na bok, zády k němu.

Merlin mu s bušícím srdcem vytáhne pokrývku pod bradu. „Dobrou noc, Artuši," zašeptá, hrdlo sevřené.

„Mm-hm," ozve se Artuš přidušeně, protože má obličej zarytý v polštáři, a Merlin si pro sebe přikývne a zamíří ke dveřím. Dneska v noci už pro něj stejně nic víc neudělá. Může mu zítra přinést něco lehkého k jídlu, nebo možná radši vůbec nic, podle toho, jak zle Artušovi bude, a zřejmě bude muset přetrpět nekonečné brblání o tom, jak by člověk v žádném případě neměl nikdy trpět kocovinou, zvláště pak, když je korunní princ. Ale dneska je to všechno.

Zřejmě taky nebude nic z toho lovu, který si Artuš s Oskarem na ráno plánovali, ale to Artuš nebude moci vyčítat nikomu jinému než sobě. Merlin mu nedoléval proto, že by se ho snažil opít.

Těsně předtím, než za sebou zavře, zaslechne směrem od postele něco jako _dobrou noc, Merline_ , tak tiše, že si není jistý, jestli se mu to jenom nezdálo.

xXx

Merlin nejistě postává na prahu Artušových komnat a možná poprvé od chvíle, kdy přišel do Kamelotu, se nervózně kouše do rtu a váhá, jestli by měl jít dovnitř. Cítí se dokonce ještě víc nesvůj, než když si ho dal Artuš poprvé zavolat, a on nevěděl, co by od něj měl očekávat, protože blonďatý princ se choval jako namyšlený fracek a Merlin ještě nikdy předtím nikomu sluhu nedělal, a neměl vůbec tušení, co by ho mohlo čekat.

Teď ví, co může od Artuše čekat – otrávené brblání, pár nadávek nebo pohár neomylně letící vzduchem přímo na jeho hlavu, případně tak nesobeckou odvahu, jakou Merlin u nikoho jiného nikdy nezažil, zmatené pohledy, nebo nečekanou moudrost, občas i milé slovo – a stejně stojí za dveřmi, s tácem se snídaní v rukách, vděčný za to, že jsou k němu stráže zrovna otočené zády, jak se blíží ke vzdálenějšímu konci dlouhé chodby, takže nemůžou vidět jeho zaváhání.

Je pozdě na snídani, mnohem později, než by si Merlin dovolil kdykoli jindy, ale Artuš měl v noci upito, tak moc, že nemohl stát rovně, pokud ho Merlin zrovna nepodpíral. Jistě by nechtěl vstávat za svítání, možná by ani nemohl, a Merlin ho nechal prospat celé ráno. Vlastně si ještě pořád není jistý, jestli je rozumné, aby Artuš vůbec vstával, přestože si princ se svým starým přítelem ještě včera v noci plánovali, že spolu hned brzy ráno vyrazí do lesů, na lov, protože co jiného mohli urození pánové plánovat, zatímco mají hlavy plné alkoholu? Ale už je skoro poledne, a Artuš se po něm ještě nesháněl, aby mu vynadal za to, že ho nevzbudil, takže zřejmě ještě spí, zmožený vším tím vínem, a Merlin má pořád dost času na to, aby se pokusil vymazat z mysli ten výraz, který měl Artuš v obličeji, když ho Merlin ukládal ke spánku, jeho tichý hlas, když opakoval jeho jméno, jeho horkou kůži, když si přitiskl Merlinovu dlaň na tvář.

Merlin potřese hlavou, aby tu vzpomínku zahnal. Zhluboka se nadechne (protože co vlastně znamenal ten výraz a to tiché opakování Merlinova jména?) a bez zaklepání vejde do Artušových komnat jako pokaždé, tiše, aby ho nebudil ještě předtím, než odloží tác, a pak se zarazí na prahu, protože Artuš už nespí.

Těžké závěsy jsou roztažené, dovnitř svítí slunce a Artuš stojí u okna, Oskar jen na krok před ním, dlaně na jeho hrudníku, v tichém hovoru.

„Oh," dostane ze sebe Merlin, tác se snídaní pořád v rukou, a oni se k němu otočí. Oskar se kousne do spodního rtu, ale Artuš se na Merlina usměje, klidný, přestože to vypadá tak… Merlin mezi nimi zatěká pohledem, zmatený, protože proč by Oskar měl vůbec stát tak blízko u Artuše, jako by mu… pomáhal s oblékáním? Merlin sklouzne pohledem po předku Artušova oblečení, po těch dvou nezapnutých přezkách vesty, a polkne. Pomáhat Artušovi s oblékáním je _Merlinova_ práce, nikoho jiného. Proč by měl Oskar… „Omlouvám se. Nechtěl jsem vás vyrušit, myslel jsem, že ještě spíš."

Artuš pokrčí rameny. „To je v pořádku," řekne lehce. „Pojď dál."

Merlin přikývne a položí tác na stůl, oči sklopené. Chce se skoro rozesmát, protože je to taková _hloupost_ , Oskar ho přece nemůže Artušovi nahradit, určitě ne. Oskar tady je jen na pár dní, nejvýše na týden, ale nezůstane. Vrátí se s otcem zase domů, protože jediným důvodem, aby tady zůstal, by byl jeho nástup k rytířům. A Artuš už Merlinovi říkal, že z Oskara bude rytíř jen těžko. Ne, Oskar zase odjede. A i kdyby ne, Oskar pro něj nikdy nemůže udělat tolik jako Merlin, nikdy nemůže –

Ale to, jakým způsobem stál přímo před Artušem a zapínal mu vestu, uvolněně a bez viditelného zaváhání, jako by to předtím dělal už mnohokrát… a proč by kdy vůbec měl něco podobného dělat? Proč by měl kdokoli kromě Merlina Artušovi pomáhat s oblékáním?

„Jsi v pořádku?"

Merlin zvedne hlavu a podívá se na Artuše, který na něj trochu starostlivě hledí. Oskar pořád stojí hned vedle něj, ale alespoň spustil paže podél těla. Merlin pokrčí rameny. „Přinesl jsem ti snídani," vysvětlí, proč tam je, a pokyne rukou k tácu na stole. Pak se k nim otočí zády a zamíří si to k Artušově posteli, aby dal do pořádku všechny ty rozházené přikrývky a polštáře, protože Artuš evidentně nemůže spát, aniž by u toho zlikvidoval všechnu Merlinovu tvrdou práci.

„Chystáte se na lov?" zeptá se. Myšlenky mu zabíhají k tomu, že mu Artuš ani nevynadal za to, jak pozdě ho přišel vzbudit, a že tohle je zrovna ta vesta, ve které vypadá tak _dobře_. Bez uvažování zvedne nejbližší polštář a začne ho natřásat.

Artuš mlčí, a když se Merlin otočí, aby zjistil proč, polštář pořád v rukou, Artuš ho zamračeně sleduje, jeho výraz trochu starostlivý. „Ano," potvrdí pomalu, trochu roztržitě, a ještě víc přimhouří oči, slepý ke všemu ostatnímu v místnosti, kromě Merlina.

Oskar se krátce podívá z jednoho na druhého, mírně se usměje a zamumlá něco o tom, že se půjde připravit, a že se s Artušem sejde u koní. „Nenech mě čekat dlouho," prohodí ještě směrem k Artušovi, než opustí jeho komnaty.

Zmizí dřív, než mu Artuš stačí odpovědět, a Merlin je rád, protože Oskar je možná milý, rozhodně mnohem příjemnější než většina jiných urozených, které zatím potkal, ale Merlin je zmatený jeho chováním, a trochu nejistý, protože neví, co si myslet o tom, jak dobří přátelé s Artušem zřejmě stále jsou, přestože se už tak dlouho neviděli.

„Vážně jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se Artuš tlumeně a nespouští z Merlina pohled.

Merlin se pousměje, když si uvědomí, že se Artuš neptá proto, že by Merlin něco provedl, nebo že by se mu chtěl posmívat, ale proto, že si o něj dělá starosti. Artušovi na něm záleží, dost na to, aby mu věnoval pozornost, i když mu právě nezachraňuje život.

„Samozřejmě," řekne Merlin jemně a přikývne, a na okamžik zauvažuje nad tím, jestli by se Artuše neměl zeptat, proč ho nebere s sebou – protože Artuš ho _vždycky_ bere s sebou na lov, a potom pokaždé nadává na to, že Merlin všechnu zvěř vyplaší – a jestli se opravdu chystá vyrazit na lov jenom s Oskarem, ale pak si to rozmyslí. Kdyby ho chtěl Artuš s sebou, řekl by mu to, a pokud se budou s Oskarem držet nedaleko hradu, jak mají v plánu, nemělo by se nic stát. Takhle blízko Kamelotu je výjimečné narazit i na bandity, se kterými si navíc Artuš dokáže bez problému poradit, natož na někoho skutečně nebezpečného.

„Sněz tu snídani," řekne proto jenom a vrátí se ke stlaní, a jen něco zamumlá, když mu Artuš poděkuje a vrzne židlí, jak si sedá ke stolu.

Merlin beze slova dostele postel, a když odchází, cítí v zádech Artušův pohled, dokud za sebou nezavře dveře.

xXx

„Znáš Oskara?" zeptá se Merlin Gaia hned, jak dorazí zpátky do jeho komnaty.

Artuš je právě teď buďto ve stájích, protože trval na tom, že si koně dnes připraví sám, bez Merlinovy pomoci, neboť _ano, Merline, ve skutečnosti jsem schopný připravit si koně na vyjížďku do lesa, dělával jsem to už jako chlapec_ , nebo si ve zbrojnici vybírá, čím bude na ta ubohá zvířata útočit, anebo už se s Oskarem vydali na cestu. Merlin se snaží moc nad tím nepřemýšlet.

Gaius přestane míchat něco, co vaří v kotlíku nad ohněm v krbu, a co zrovna moc dobře nevoní, a podívá se na něj, obličej bez výrazu. „Myslíš syna lorda Grendela?" zeptá se, a když Merlin přikývne, pokračuje. „Jistě, že ho znám. Žil dřív v Kamelotu. Proč se na něj ptáš?"

„Já jen, že…" Merlin pokrčí rameny. „On a Artuš vypadají, že jsou si hodně blízcí."

Rozhodně dost blízcí na to, aby Oskar ráno vstával dřív, aby mohl Artušovi pomoct s oblékáním, jako by byl zvyklý dělat podobné věci, a to Artuš neměl sluhu, když byl mladší? Než přišel Merlin?

„Ovšem," souhlasí Gaius. „Pokud můžu soudit, bývali s Artušem dobří přátelé," řekne Gaius, ale jeho hlas zní trochu zvláštně, skoro uhýbavě, jako by Gaius věděl něco víc, než říká nahlas, jen o malinko, a Merlin se zmateně zamračí. „Předtím, než Grendel opustil Kamelot, byli Oskar a princ téměř nerozluční."

Merlin zvedne obočí, ale sám si není jistý, jestli je tím překvapený nebo ne. „Vážně?"

„No ano. Hodně si rozuměli. Vždycky utíkali před Oskarovým mladším bratrem, ten zemřel… při nehodě na lovu, pokud vím. Může to být asi tak půlrok." Gaius se vrátí k míchání, nahrbený před krbem, a Merlin na něj chvíli zírá.

„Co je to, co mi neříkáš?" zeptá se potom, protože to je to, co se mu na Gaiových slovech nezdálo. Nezněl jenom uhýbavě, zněl i trochu nesouhlasně, i když to byl jen Merlinův hodně neurčitý pocit. Ale bylo to tam, určitě –

Gaius se na něj podívá. „Proč myslíš, že ti něco neříkám?" zeptá se nevinně a Merlin si je teď už jistý. Gaius něco vynechal, něco se mu nezdálo, když byl ještě Oskar ve městě, ale odmítal o tom mluvit, z nějakého důvodu.

Merlin přimhouří oči.

„Není to moje věc," přizná Gaius nakonec neochotně (a Merlin věděl, že tam něco bylo!). „Ani tvoje," dodá pevně. „Pokud se bojíš, že je Artuš v nebezpečí, tak nemusíš. Oskar mu neublíží," ujistí Merlina, ale odmítne říct cokoli dalšího. Místo toho nekompromisně sevře rty a ukáže mu záda, znovu soustředěný na ten svůj lektvar – nebo možná oběd?

Merlin neví, jestli má být naštvaný, že mu Gaius nechce říct víc, i když očividně něco ví, nebo klidný, když se alespoň dozvěděl, že Artušovi z Oskarovy strany nehrozí nebezpečí, a když se na chodbě skoro srazí s Gwen, která nese velký koš prádla, jen na půl úst zamumlá omluvu a skoro ji chce jen obejít a pokračovat někam, kde se bude moci na chvíli schovat a kde nikoho nepotká.

Ale Gwen mu nic neudělala, a ten koš vypadá, že je opravdu těžký, a Gwen se na něj usměje, v očích jiskřičky, a poděkuje, když jí ho vezme z rukou.

Okamžitě mu začne povídat něco o něčem (snad něco o dnešním tréninku rytířů), ale Merlin neposlouchá, myšlenkami úplně jinde, a jí netrvá dlouho, než si toho všimne.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se ho starostlivě. „Od včerejška jsi nějak moc tichý."

Merlin se na ni ani nepodívá. „To nejsem," pokusí se bránit.

Gwen si slabě odfrkne. „Jsi. Jsi moc potichu už od té doby, kdy přijeli Oskar a jeho otec." Gwen se zarazí a zamyšleně nakloní hlavu na stranu, aby si srovnala, co přesně vlastně řekla, a pak se usměje. „Jsi potichu od chvíle, kdy přijel Oskar," zopakuje důrazně. „Proč?"

Merlin se zamračí.

„Notak, Merline," řekne Gwen jemně. „Já vím, že býváš někdy trochu podezíravý – a uznávám, že by to nebylo poprvé, co se někdo pokusil Artušovi ublížit. Ale s Oskarem si starosti dělat nemusíš. Je to Artušův přítel."

Merlin zvedne obočí. „Gwen, já si pamatuju Artušovy přátele. Když jsem je potkal, smáli se zrovna tomu, že Artuš hází po svém sluhovi dýky, aby se naučil pořádně mířit."

„On _uměl_ mířit. Navíc, všichni jeho přátelé takoví nebyli. Tedy, ty takový nejsi, samozřejmě, a Oskar taky ne, ten býval vždycky milý," řekne Gwen a Merlin protočí oči, protože nemá, jak s ní nesouhlasit. Opravdu, od chvíle, kdy přijel, byl Oskar celou dobu jenom milý. Gwen se usměje. „Vlastně jsem si vždycky myslela, že se Artuš dal s těmi ostatními dohromady jenom proto, že mu Oskar chyběl. Chci říct –" zarazí se a oči se jí rozšíří, jak rychle přemýšlí, jakým způsobem tu větu trochu spravit, aby nevyzněla tak, jak vyzněla.

„Že se podle tebe choval jako fracek, protože se mu po Oskarovi _stýskalo_?" dokončí za ni Merlin nedůvěřivě, a pak se nad tím zamyslí. Je možné, že by se tehdy Artuš choval jako idiot opravdu jen proto, aby nemusel myslet na něco, na co nechtěl, aby se nějak zaměstnal? Koneckonců, Merlin přece přišel do Kamelotu velice brzy po tom, co se Oskar odstěhoval, takže pokud si byli s Oskarem vážně tolik blízcí, jak se zdálo, mohl být snadno ovlivněný jeho odchodem –

Jenže takhle se přece lidé nechovají, když se odstěhuje jejich dětský přítel. Ne do takové míry. Snad kdyby to byl milenec, jistě, ale…

Merlin se kousne do tváře. Mohli by opravdu – Artuš a Oskar? Mohl mít Artuš opravdu sklony –

Merlin zamrká. Možná proto se Gaius tvářil tak zvláštně? Proto měl Artuš takovou radost, že se Oskar vrátil do Kamelotu? Proto Oskar ani nezaváhal, než začal pomáhat Artušovi s oblékáním, i když to očividně byla práce pro sluhu – pro Merlina – a ne pro lordova syna?

Gwen se nejistě usměje a pokrčí rameny. „To nevím. Přišlo mi to tehdy jako příjemnější vysvětlení než to, že je náš princ, no, fracek." Mírně zčervená ve tvářích.

Merlin pomalu přikývne, pořád ještě ponořený v myšlenkách. „Gwen?" zeptá se pomalu. Trochu váhavě. „Nebyly někdy nějaké… pomluvy… o Artušovi? Myslím o jeho soukromém životě?"

„Pořád." Gwen vypadá, jako by uvažovala o jeho duševním zdraví. „Je princ, Merline. Lidé pořád chodí s pomluvami. To přece víš."

A samozřejmě, Merlin dobře ví, že kdykoli se u dvora objeví nějaká dívka, ať už urozeného původu nebo ne, stačí, aby se na ni Artuš dvakrát podíval, a hned se rozšíří řeči. Buď o tom, že bude určitě svatba – to u těch urozených – nebo o tom, jak má ta dívka s Artušem nejspíš tajný, hodně vášnivý románek, a že pokud to zjistí král, určitě nebude mít radost z toho, že Artuš riskuje královského bastarda jen pro chvilku pobavení. „To jsem zrovna nemyslel," zamumlá, a když se na něj Gwen zmateně podívá, pokračuje, jeho hlas s každým slovem tišší a tišší. „Myslel jsem spíš, jestli někdy nebyly nějaké hloupé řeči o Artušovi a… třeba některém z rytířů?"

Sotva se Gwen dokáže podívat do očí, když to říká.

Gwen na něj pár vteřin zmateně zírá, než pochopí, na co se jí Merlin vlastně ptá. Okamžitě zrudne. „Merline!" dostane ze sebe trochu pohoršeně a rychle se rozhlédne, jestli je někdo neposlouchá. Udělá krok k němu a ztlumí hlas. „O něčem takovém přece nemůžu mluvit!"

Merlin potřese hlavou a zatěká pohledem mezi jejíma očima, jak se snaží odhadnout, co její odpověď znamená. Je to ano, a Gwen o tom odmítá mluvit, protože je Artuš princ a o něčem takovém by se ve spojitosti s ním vůbec mluvit nemělo? Nebo to je rozhodné ne, a Merlin je blázen, že ho něco podobného vůbec mohlo napadnout?

Její výraz neprozradí nic, ale rty má sevřené stejně pevně jako předtím Gaius, a Merlin se neodváží zeptat se jí na nic dalšího, a tak jí jenom beze slova odnese koš plný prádla až ke dveřím Morganiných komnat.

xXx

„Slyšel jsem, že si královská kuchyně polepšila."

Artuš se otočí za Merlinovým hlasem. Je krátce před večeří a jeho komnaty jsou prázdné, až na něj, protože Oskar má zřejmě na chvíli na práci něco jiného, než trávit čas s Artušem. Možná se šel jenom převléct, napadne Merlina, když si všimne, že Artuš má na sobě stále ještě tu samou loveckou vestu.

Artuš vypadá trochu zmateně, jako by ho Merlin vytrhl z myšlenek, ale jen na chvíli. Potom přikývne. „Ano," potvrdí. „Přinesli jsme zpátky jelena."

Neřekne, že by ho ulovil on, a jeho oblečení je čisté. Tedy, ne úplně čisté, samozřejmě, protože byl přece v lese a určitě se plížil podrostem, protože něco stopoval, jako pokaždé, ale alespoň na sobě nikde nemá krev, takže toho jelena pravděpodobně nezabil on, ale Oskar. Artuš přece říkal, že je Oskar dobrý lovec.

„Takže už víme, co se bude podávat na příští hostině?" zeptá se Merlin. Bez pobízení k němu přistoupí, aby mu pomohl převléknout se, a Artuš pokrčí rameny, ale nebrání mu v tom. Jen před ním stojí a mlčky ho pozoruje, když mu Merlin sundává vestu, kterou mu Oskar předtím tak starostlivě pomáhal obléknout. Merlin jednu po druhé rozepíná kovové přezky, a snaží se přitom soustředit na svůj dech, udržet ho klidný a vyrovnaný, aby nebylo poznat, jak je rozrušený, jenže pomáhat Artušovi s oblékáním, tím spíše se _svlékáním_ … Tohle byla vždycky činnost, která na Merlina působila tak, že to jen sotva dokázal skrýt. Stát před Artušem, tak blízko, že kdyby se k němu naklonil, mohl by ho políbit (a Merlin ho chtěl líbat, opravdu, chtěl to od chvíle, kdy se Artuš poprvé projevil jako dobrý člověk, možná dokonce ještě dřív), mohl by mu přitisknout rty na ústa a políbit ho, nebo mu zajet prsty do vlasů nebo ho obejmout a říct mu, jaký je idiot, pokud si myslí, že by pro něj Merlin neudělal cokoli. Tahle blízkost, vědomí toho, co všechno by chtěl udělat, jenže nemůže – protože Artuš je princ, protože se jednou bude muset oženit, zajistit pokračování svého rodu, někoho, kdo po něm zdědí Kamelot, nebo proto, že Merlin nikdy nevěřil, že by Artuš mohl vůbec mít zájem o muže, tím spíše zrovna o něj. Nikdy nebylo úplně lehké nedat najevo, jak moc to na něj působí.

Ale pokud měl Artuš někdy dříve intimní vztah s Oskarem, pokud má tímhle způsobem zájem o muže, pokud je schopný _udržovat_ vztah s mužem, možná k němu i cítit něco víc než jen přátelství…

„Artuši?" zamumlá Merlin. Stáhne mu rozepnutou vestu z ramen a poodejde, aby ji pověsil na opěradlo židle, než ji vyčistí a uklidí na místo.

Artuš ho následuje pohledem. „Hm?" Zní klidně a přístupně, vůbec ne ve špatné náladě.

Merlin se kousne do rtu a krátce zaváhá, prsty jedné ruky sevřené kolem hrany opěradla, přes vestu, která pořád ještě hřeje teplem Artušova těla. „Ty a Oskar…" Pomalu zvedne hlavu a podívá se na Artuše. „Bývali jste si hodně blízcí, že ano? Když tady ještě žil."

„Ano." Artuš se pousměje, obejde Merlina a posadí se za stůl, bradu opřenou na sepjatých rukou.

Merlin potřese hlavou. „Myslím tím – bývali… bývali jste si opravdu _hodně_ blízcí, že?"

Artuš pobaveně zvedne obočí. „Ptáš se mě, jestli jsme byli s Oskarem milenci?" zeptá se a vůbec nezní tak pobouřeně jako Gwen. Jeho hlas je tichý a trochu zvláštní, ale ne naštvaný. Přesto Merlin čeká, že Artuš najednou vyskočí ze židle a vynadá mu, možná ho i nějak potrestá. Možná jen za to, že se Merlin příliš zajímá o věci, po kterých mu nic není, a do kterých by rozhodně neměl strkat nos, možná za to, že ho něco takového mohlo vůbec napadnout.

Ale Artuš nevyskočí ze židle a nevrhne se na něj, aby mu dal jednu po hlavě. Jen se na něj chvíli dívá, jako by se rozmýšlel. Nakonec pomalu přikývne. „Ano, bývali jsme milenci. Kdysi dávno," přizná vážně a Merlin nemůže uvěřit tomu, co slyší.

Mlčky pootevře pusu, neschopný odpovědi.

Artuš se na něj nepřestává dívat, jeho obličej stále klidný, jako by se mu právě nesvěřil s něčím tak soukromým a mnoha lidmi tak špatně přijímaným. A pak se podívá pozorněji a všimne si, že ano, Artuš sice vypadá klidně, ale jeho ramena jsou napjatá, přestože ruce mu klesly na stůl, prsty stále propletené, a v jeho očích je nejistota, o něco výraznější s každou další vteřinou, kdy Merlin mlčí.

Protože Artuš _je_ nervózní. Musí být, podle toho, jak se na něj dívá – po tom, co řekl – a to znamená, že mu záleží na Merlinově reakci, na jeho názoru, a Artuš má rád muže, opravdu má, teď mu to sám řekl –

„Oh," dostane ze sebe Merlin slabě.

Artuš znejistí ještě víc a pátravě na něj zírá, a Merlin zmateně zamrká. „Cože?"

Co znamená _tenhle_ výraz? Copak Artuš neví, že Merlinovi může věřit, že by mohl udělat téměř cokoli, a Merlin by přikývl, bez ohledu na to, jak nevhodné nebo odmítané by to bylo? Jenže Merlin nic takového neřekl, Merlin na něj jen hleděl a nezmohl se na slovo, což může znamenat cokoli, a Artuš má všechny důvody domnívat se, že jeho přiznání vyvolá v Merlinovi odpor nebo rozhořčení nebo přinejmenším rozladění, podobně jako by se to mohlo snadno stát, kdyby byl Merlin kdokoli jiný.

A přesto mu to řekl. Přesto Merlinovi nelhal, ani se nepokusil zapírat před ním svůj dávný vztah s Oskarem, dokonce Merlinovi dovolil vidět, i když jen na pár chvil, jak důvěrný jejich vztah musel být, i když tím riskoval, že by ho Merlin mohl prozradit, říct o jeho sklonech králi nebo roznést řeči po království. Pokud tohle neukazuje, jak moc mu Artuš věří, Merlin si nedovede představit, co jiného by mohlo.

Artuš se zamračí a zkoumavě přejede pohledem po Merlinově obličeji, jako by Merlinova reakce na jeho slova – jeho mlčení a zmatek – byla tím posledním, co očekával, a on si teď nebyl jistý, co si jeho sluha myslí, a to ho vyvádělo z míry. „Tobě to vadí?" zeptá se, v očích něco zvláštního, možná dokonce zranitelného, i když jen na okamžik.

Merlina napadne, jestli si Artuš opravdu myslí, že na celém světě existuje cokoli, kvůli čemu by na něm Merlinovi mohlo přestat záležet, a skoro by to i zavrhl, kdyby… Kdyby to nebylo téma, o kterém se v Kamelotu – kdekoli, z toho, co může Merlin soudit – tak málo mluví, něco, co se spíš skrývá a tají, než aby se to dávalo příliš najevo, tím spíše u korunního prince, který by měl tolik co ztratit. Ale Artuš se mu přesto svěřil, s něčím tak soukromým, otevřel se mu, protože mu věří a Merlin opravdu doufá, že by to možná mohlo znamenat –

„Merline?"

„Co?" Merlin sebou trhne a rychle potřese hlavou, aby se soustředil. „Ne," odpoví na původní otázku. Jak by mu to mohlo vadit, když v něco takového doufal… ani neví, jak dlouho? Potají a jen, když byl sám, protože mu vždycky stačil jediný pohled na Artuše, aby věděl, že se nic takového nikdy nestane. „Ne, jistěže ne," dodá a udělá krok k princi, aby mu stiskl rameno nebo ho objal nebo se dotkl jeho vlasů a poděkoval mu za tu důvěru, než se zarazí. Artuš přece nemá rád podobná gesta. Artuš ho praští pěstí do paže pokaždé, když ho chce povzbudit. „Jen mě nikdy nenapadlo, že bys…" Zaváhá.

Artuš se trochu uvolní. „Mohl preferovat muže?" dokončí větu za něj, a jeho hlas je překvapivě jemný.

„Hm, ano. Tak," zamumlá Merlin a připadá si trochu jako blázen. Kdy vůbec Artuše viděl dobrovolně trávit čas s nějakou ženou? Artuš byl vždycky radši mezi svými rytíři. Vždycky radši na tréninku nebo na lovu nebo i v bitvě, ale pokaždé mezi muži. Jediné ženy, které kdy políbil, alespoň pokud Merlin ví, byly Sophia a Vivian, a v obou případech přitom byl pod vlivem magie. A bez ohledu na všechny ty věčné pomluvy, kterými se celý dvůr jen hemžil, Merlin neví o tom, že by měl Artuš někdy, alespoň od doby, co Merlin přišel, s nějakou dívkou jakýkoli blízký vztah (kromě Morgany, a to není zrovna vztah, který by snad kdy měl naději stát se něčím, co by mohlo vést k manželství), a pochybuje, že by to přehlédl.

Merlin nechápe, že si mohl nevšimnout, jak malý je ve skutečnosti Artušův zájem o dívky. Možná je prostě jen mnohem méně vnímavý, než si vždycky myslel. A možná byl jen až příliš citově zaujatý na to, aby se odvážil nějak blíže Artušovy vztahy zkoumat.

Artuš pokrčí rameny a na okamžik vypadá skoro jako chlapec, kterého někdo přistihl, jak dělá něco, co by neměl. „Vždycky jsem měl radši muže," řekne měkce. „Jen… to není něco, o čem by se mezi lidmi mluvilo. A rozhodně ti nijak nepomůže, když jsi princ."

„Zřejmě ne," zamumlá Merlin slabě. Prsty se mu chvějí a on se skoro nemůže nadechnout, protože chce Artušovi říct tolik věcí, říct mu, ať si nedělá starosti, protože Merlin nikdy nedovolí, aby mu někdo ublížil, aby mu _kdokoli_ ublížil, bez ohledu na všechno. Chce mu říct, že pro něj byl vždycky nejlepší člověk, jakého kdy potkal, říct mu, že ho miluje, miluje ho celou tu dobu, a teď mu to chce konečně říct, protože _co kdyby_ … A potom se zastaví. Protože Artuš sice přiznal, že se mu líbí muži, ano, ale to ještě neznamená, že by kdy chtěl právě Merlina. Neznamená to, že kdy na Merlina pomyslel jakýmkoli jiným způsobem, než jako na přítele, neznamená to, že by chtěl Merlina stejně, jako chce Merlin jeho. Neříká to nic, kromě toho, že Merlinovi kdysi záleželo na Oskarovi tolik, aby pro něj riskoval své postavení, respekt svého lidu, možná i korunu.

Možná chce jen někoho, s kým by o tom mohl mluvit.

Merlin k němu obrátí pohled. „On…" řekne tiše a kousne se do rtu. Hrdlo má sevřené. „Je pro tebe hodně důležitý, že ano?"

Artuš nakloní hlavu na stranu, ale nepřestane k němu vzhlížet. „Kdo, Oskar?" zeptá se, oči vřelé. „Jistě, že je pro mě důležitý, Merline. Byl to první muž, kterého jsem kdy miloval."

Merlin polkne a prsty zlehka přejede po vestě, která pořád visí přes opěradlo židle. Látka už nehřeje jako předtím a Merlinovi trvá pár vteřin, než se odváží znovu se na Artuše podívat. „Pořád ho miluješ?" zeptá se nejistě.

Artuš se pousměje. „Je to už dávno. Miloval jsem ho, tehdy. Teď…" pokrčí rameny. „Teď jsme přátelé."

Merlin pomalu přikývne. „Byl… Byl i někdo jiný?"

Artuš uhne pohledem. „Ne," řekne tlumeně a zakroutí hlavou. „Ne, nebyl," dodá, a Merlin ví, že to znamená, že si nemůže dovolit jen tak někomu důvěřovat, ne s něčím takovým, a jaké měl ve skutečnosti štěstí, že našel Oskara, který opětoval jeho city. Artuš rychle zamrká. „Děkuju, Merline," řekne mu a usměje se. Jen mírně, ale dokonale upřímně. „Vážně. Děkuju ti."

xXx

Oskar už zdaleka nevypadá tak hrozivě, jako předtím, když mu Merlin přinese večeři. Ne že by byl předtím nějak zvlášť hrozivý, s tím, jak je na všechny milý, jak se na všechny usmívá, nikdy ani na okamžik ve špatné náladě. Ale jeho blízkost s Artušem, teď když ji Artuš vysvětlil a řekl, že nic jiného než přátelství mezi nimi už dávno není… Merlin si připadá mnohem klidnější, mnohem méně vyvedený z míry.

„Gratuluju k tomu jelenovi," prohlásí Merlin a položí na stůl talíř s ještě kouřícím jídlem. Jenom malinké, opatrné kouzlo, aby udržel Oskarovu večeři o trochu déle teplou.

Oskar se posadí ke stolu, ale nezačne jíst, ne hned. Místo toho se na Merlina usměje. „Děkuji," řekne a mírně skloní hlavu.

Merlin přikývne a na okamžik zaváhá, protože je tolik věcí, na které by se chtěl zeptat, tolik otázek, na které by chtěl znát odpovědi. Jen si s Oskarem promluvit –

„Jak dlouho už pro Artuše pracuješ, Merline?" zeptá se Oskar najednou. V ruce má lžíci, ale nejí a jen se na Merlina dívá, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu.

„Hm…" Merlin se krátce zamyslí. „Něco přes dva roky."

„Něco přes dva –" Oskar se zarazí uprostřed věty a zůstane na něj ohromeně hledět. Pusu má pootevřenou, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale zapomněl, co přesně to bylo. „Dva roky?" zeptá se nevěřícně. „Tak dlouho?"

Merlin se zamračí, ale neodpoví. Jakou odpověď vůbec Oskar čeká?

Jenže Oskar zřejmě nepožaduje odpověď, protože si pro sebe přikývne. „Celou tu –" zamumlá bez vysvětlení, a možná vůbec ne pro Merlina. Možná teď mluví jen pro sebe, protože tu větu nedokončí, ale zakroutí hlavou a na pár prakticky nekonečných vteřin se zahledí do prázdna někam přes Merlinovu hlavu.

„Co?"

Oskar k němu znovu stočí pohled. Tlumeně si povzdychne a odloží lžíci na stůl, než se mírně předkloní a podepře se loktem. Jeho obličej neříká skoro nic, až na podivnou jemnost, pro kterou Merlin nemá doopravdy slovo. Vypadá, jako by právě něco pochopil, a ať už je to cokoli, tváří se trochu lítostivě.

Merlin je zmatený, ale než se může znovu zeptat, o čem to Oskar mluví, mladý lord znovu otevře pusu. „Víš, pokud ho chceš, musíš mu to říct," oznámí mu a zní přitom podobně klidně, jako by si jen domlouval další loveckou výpravu.

Merlin potřese hlavou s pocitem, že mu uniklo něco důležitého. „Promiňte?"

„Artuše," upřesní Oskar klidně a trochu pobaveně si odfrkne. „Všiml jsem si, jak se na něj díváš. Není těžké všimnout si toho."

Merlin se na něj nevěřícně podívá, už kvůli tomu, že Oskar o něčem takovém vůbec mluví, aniž by šeptal nebo se rozhlížel okolo sebe, jestli ho někdo neposlouchá. Vždyť přece Merlina sotva zná, neví o něm nic víc, než že je Artušův sluha. Nemůže mít vůbec tušení, jestli může Merlinovi důvěřovat, že cokoli, co řekne nebo udělá, nepošle dál, že bude mlčet. Jediný důvod, proč by měl Merlinovi věřit, je _Artušova_ důvěra, Artušova víra v to, že cokoli před Merlinem řekne, zůstane jen mezi nimi.

Oskar ho vyčkávavě sleduje, a jistě, Oskar jemu možná důvěřuje, možná je ochotný mluvit s ním o důvěrných věcech, ale Merlin ho nezná a není zvyklý mluvit, protože tají příliš mnoho a příliš dlouho. Rychle uhne pohledem. „Nevím, o čem to mluvíte," prohlásí a nervózně sevře prsty spodní lem své haleny, pohled upřený na podlahu. Až pozdě si uvědomí, že jeho chování přímo křičí, že lže. Vyplašeně se na Oskara znovu podívá.

Oskar tázavě zvedne obočí. „Nevíš?" zeptá se tiše a ještě trochu víc se předkloní, jako by na něj chtěl lépe vidět. Chvíli je v místnosti ticho, potom Oskar pokrčí rameny. „Takže nejsi zamilovaný do Artuše?"

A proč je vůbec – jak vůbec může být tak přímý, jak s ním může řešit něco podobného, když musí vědět, že Merlin nikdy ani nedoufal? Ani v to, že by Artuš kdy mohl mít zájem o muže, jakkoli povrchní nebo přelétavý, ani v to, že by kdy mohl takovým způsobem myslet ze všech lidí právě na Merlina, že by u něj Merlin mohl mít šanci, jakkoli malou, když ho jednou, nejspíš už v blízké budoucnosti, čeká manželství s nějakou princeznou, která bude krásná a – pokud bude mít Artuš štěstí – bude mít aspoň trochu pochopení pro jeho lásku k lovu a jeho stupidní sebeobětavost. Manželství s ženou, kterou možná nebude milovat, protože manželství domluvená z politických důvodů se jen málokdy změní v přátelství, natož v lásku, ale která s ním bude sdílet jeho život a jeho postel a jeho trůn, a dá mu dědice.

Merlin naprázdno pootevře pusu, ale tlumené „Já –" je jediné, co ze sebe dostane, protože nedokáže říct, že _ne, samozřejmě, že Artuše nemiluje_. Miluje, prakticky celou tu dobu, a Oskar ho prokoukl dost na to, aby mu stejně nevěřil, pokud se Merlin pokusí lhát.

A ve skutečnosti je na tom něco tak zvláštního, nechat někoho odhalit jedno z jeho tajemství. Je to podivně osvobozující, dovolit, aby to někdo věděl, protože Artuš je statečný a dobrý a obětavý a zamilovaný do svého lidu, a tajit, co k němu Merlin cítí, není fér, skrývat svoji lásku, jako by Artuš měl být milován jen potají a zdálky, jako by si nezasloužil být milován otevřeně.

Merlin sklopí oči a neodpoví. Sám neví, jak dlouho mu trvá, než se znovu odváží se na Oskara podívat, jako by očekával, že mu prozradil až příliš, a že se Oskar zvedne a poběží přímo za Utherem.

Oskar pomalu přikývne a pousměje se koutkem úst, a když Merlin usoudí, že jejich rozhovor bude ještě nějakou dobu trvat, a že by si měl raději sednout, než se mu podlomí nohy, slabé jako skoro nikdy, a dojde ke stolu, aby se posadil na protější židli, Oskar jeho počínání nijak nekomentuje. „Jak jsem říkal, není těžké si toho všimnout," řekne. „Ale měl bys vědět, že pokud ho chceš, musíš to být ty, kdo udělá první krok."

„Co?" dostane ze sebe Merlin, vyděšený jen tou představou. Jít za Artušem a říct mu, co pro něj znamená, jek moc na něm Merlinovi záleží? Prudce zavrtí hlavou. „Ne, já… nemůžu," Donutí se zavřít pusu a bezděky zaryje prsty do desky stolu. Párkrát se zhluboka nadechne, aby se uklidnil, a potom narovná ramena. Přesto když znovu promluví, jeho hlas není ani zdaleka tak pevný, jak by chtěl. „Artuš je princ. Mohl by mít kohokoli."

Oskar se na něj nepřestane dívat. „To je pravda," uzná a nakloní hlavu na stranu. „Ale řekni mi, za ty roky, co jsi tady, viděl jsi někdy, že by toho využil? Že by si vzal někoho – kohokoli – do postele, protože je princ?"

Merlin zavrtí hlavou, ani nad tím nemusí přemýšlet.

„Artuš je… stupidně ušlechtilý. Nikdy by nevyužil svého postavení pro něco takového a nikdy by si nevzal někoho, když si není jistý, že je jeho zájem vítán. Rozumíš, co tím chci říct?"

Oskar zvedne obočí a Merlin se kousne do rtu, ale přikývne, protože přesně ví, jak to Oskar myslí. Ano, Artuš je opravdu ušlechtilý, až příliš pro své vlastní dobro, a Merlin si vážně nepamatuje jediný případ, kdy by se Artuš pokusil využít svého postavení prince ke svému osobnímu obohacení nebo k získání jakýchkoli výhod. A představa, že by si Artuš kdy vůbec mohl vzít do postele někoho, u koho by existovala třeba i jen mizivá možnost, že je s ním jenom proto, že má strach, co by se mu mohlo stát, kdyby Artuše odmítl, představa, že si Artuš nikdy nemůže být jistý, jestli ho ta druhá osoba opravdu chce… Artuš by nic takového nikdy neudělal.

Ale Merlin není jako ostatní a Artuš to dobře ví. Merlin by si nikdy nenechal nic diktovat, tím spíše, pokud by šlo o něco důležitého, nikdy jen bezmyšlenkovitě nepřikyvuje a nedělá to, co se po něm požaduje. „To je nesmysl. Artuš ví, že bych nikdy nedělal nic proti své vůli."

„Vážně?" Oskar zadusí pobavené odfrknutí a teď se na Merlina dívá skoro lítostivě. „Nikdy jsi neudělal něco, co jsi nechtěl, jen proto, že tě o to požádal?"

„Já…" začne Merlin, ale zarazí se. Něco, co nechtěl dělat, ale musel, kvůli Artušovi? Spoustu věcí, od loveckých vyjížděk, po předstírání, že Artušovi zapomněl něco vyřídit, aby si mohl Artuš užít volný den bez dohledu otce (nebo kohokoli). Opravdu by si Artuš mohl myslet, že by Merlin někdy dokázal předstírat, že k němu něco cítí, kdyby to tak nebylo? Že by se nechal ovlivnit – zastrašit? – tím, že je Artuš princ?

„Myslel jsem, že vy…" zamumlá Merlin nejistě a pokyne rukou směrem k Oskarovi. Tváře mu zrudnou a on to cítí jako horkost těsně pod kůží, protože Oskara prakticky nezná, a přesto se ho ptá na něco tak intimního.

Je to téměř, jako by mu říkal _Máš pravdu, miluju Artuše. A co ty? Pořád ještě ho chceš?_.

Oskar zamrká. „Já?" Zasměje se, ale jeho smích je jemný, laskavý, jeho pohled obrácený dovnitř, jako by vzpomínal. „Ano, předpokládám, že za jiných okolností bych asi nezaváhal, kdyby o mě projevil zájem. Artuš a já jsme zůstali dobrými přáteli, i po tom, co jsem odešel z města. Je snadné milovat ho." Krátce se odmlčí. „Ale někdo na mě doma čeká."

Merlin pomalu přikývne a říká si, koho má asi Oskar doma. Nějakého sluhu, možná mladíka od koní nebo rytíře, jako je Artuš. Možná dokonce rodinného přítele, nějakého urozeného pána, se kterým čas od času podniká dlouhé lovecké výpravy, a který by zřejmě mnohem lépe rozuměl tomu, že bude Oskar jednoho dne nejspíš donucen oženit se s někým, o koho vůbec nemá zájem, podobně jako tolik jiných?

Na pár vteřin je mezi nimi ticho. „Ale…" zamumlá Merlin najednou. Jeho hlas je slabý a on pevně sevře víčka, než se na Oskara znovu podívá. „Co když mě odmítne?" zeptá se nejistě a v očích ho zaštípají slzy. Prudce zamrká. „Nejsem nikdo. A v Kamelotu je spousta rytířů nebo lordů nebo i chlapců od koní, proč… proč by měl chtít _mě_?" Hlas se mu zlomí. „Neexistuje důvod, proč by měl chtít zrovna mě."

„Merline." Oskar se předkloní a na okamžik to vypadá, že se natáhne přes stůl, aby se dotkl Merlinovy ruky. „Nejsem tu dlouho, ale pokud vím něco jistě, pak to, že Artuš by musel být úplný blázen, aby tě odmítl. Chci říct –" Pousměje se. „Artuš se občas chová hloupě, ale blázen nikdy nebyl. On přesně ví, koho chce. A určitě to není žádný rytíř."

xXx

Artuš sedí za stolem, v ruce dlouhý brk a před sebou malou hromádku dokumentů, když Merlin večer vejde do jeho komnat, aby mu pomohl připravit se ke spánku.

Za oknem už je tma a na stole stojí hořící svíčka – druhá je u postele – a Artušův obličej je v jejich tlumeném světle jemný a zbavený všech ostrých rysů. „Merline," pozdraví ho Artuš a narovná se v ramenou. Bez dalšího slova pohodí brk do změti papírů, jako by říkal, že pro dnešek končí se všemi královskými povinnostmi, a zakrouží rameny, aby se trochu protáhl, než odstrčí židli od stolu a zvedne se na nohy.

„Chystáte se zítra zase na lov?" zeptá se Merlin, a když Artuš pomalými kroky zamíří k oknu, aby se podíval ven, následuje ho pohledem.

„Nejspíš ne, otec chtěl, abych se zítra zúčastnil schůze Rady," prozradí Artuš bez nadšení a Merlinovi je jasné, že by Artuš stokrát raději trénoval s rytíři nebo si vyjel do lesa, i kdyby měl s Merlinem sbírat byliny pro Gaia, než jít na nudnou schůzi Utherových starých, občas příliš pompézních rádců.

Merlin přikývne, i když k němu Artuš stojí zády a nemůže ho vidět. Mlčky sleduje, jak se Artuš dlaněmi opře o stěny po obou stranách okna, čelo na studeném skle. Když dlouze vydechne, okno se proti jeho ústům zamlží a na okamžik mu zabrání ve výhledu ven.

Artuš pohodí hlavou a projede jedním prstem přímo středem zamlženého místa.

„Víš, že to potom budu muset umýt?" zeptá se Merlin trochu pobaveně a Artuš se rychle narovná, jako by si teprve teď pořádně uvědomil, že není v místnosti sám, a otočí se k němu.

Krátce zaváhá a pohled mu zaletí zpátky k oknu. „Promiň," zamumlá tiše, než se stačí zarazit, a jeho obličej je tak upřímně omluvný, že k němu chce Merlin dojít a vzít ho za ruce a říct mu, že se nic hrozného nestalo.

Místo toho jen pokrčí rameny a zvedne obočí, dost vysoko na to, aby Artuš protočil oči a došel k posteli, aby mu Merlin mohl pomoci převléknout do nočního úboru.

„Je celkem škoda, že tady Oskar nezůstane déle," řekne Merlin tlumeně a slabě se pousměje. Zvedne paže a mezi prsty sevře límec Artušovy vesty, té, kterou Artuš nosí jen dovnitř a nikdy ne do lesa. Pomalu mu ji stáhne z ramen a udělá krok zpátky, aby ji pověsil přes opěradlo židle. „Všechny služky ho zbožňují. Alice mě dneska dokonce přemlouvala, aby mu mohla odnést večeři."

Artuš potřese hlavou a pobaveně si odfrkne. Jeho oči jsou v šeru místnosti tmavé, když se na Merlina dívá, skoro až černé a Merlin polkne, prsty pevně sevřené v tuhé rudé látce, aby skryl, že se mu chvějí. Copak by _opravdu mohl_ – napadne ho a už chce tu myšlenku zatlačit někam pryč, zapomenout na to, protože to je nesmysl. Proč by měl Artuš chtít zrovna jeho, když si může vybírat z tolika jiných? Proč by měl chtít Merlina – přece by mu alespoň naznačil, že má o něj zájem, nebo ne? Aspoň jednou, za ty dva roky, jen jedinkrát, někdy mezi všemi těmi nadávkami, ze kterých si Merlin už dávno nic nedělal, někde mezi těmi kousavými poznámkami a hozenými poháry?

Jenomže Artuš se na něj nepřestává dívat, a Merlin chce doufat, jen na okamžik, jen doufat a nic jiného, že pro Artuše znamená tolik jako Artuš pro něj, že by ho Artuš neodmítl, že by mu oplatil objetí, možná i polibek, jen kdyby se Merlin odvážil –

„Miluju tě, víš to?" zeptá se, pohled upřený do Artušova obličeje.

Artuš pootevře pusu, a chvíli na něj jen zírá. „Cože?" dostane ze sebe chraplavě.

„Miluju tě celou tu dobu," řekne Merlin a zhluboka se nadechne, aby se uklidnil a neutekl, protože Artuš pořád nic neříká.

A pak se Artuš najednou pohne směrem k němu, výraz podivný, a než Merlin stačí cokoli udělat, přitáhne si ho do náruče, i s tou vestou, kterou Merlin pořád nepustil z rukou, jeho tělo pevné a _tak blízko_.

Té noci už se Merlin do svého pokoje nevrátí.

xXx

Na velké hostině, kterou se Kamelot o dva dny později loučí se spřáteleným lordem, jsou všichni v dobré náladě. Víno teče proudem a hudba je hlasitá, velký sál plný lidí a jídla a hlaholu hlasů a tance.

Merlin si nepamatuje, že by Uther někdy vystrojil takovou hostinu, snad jen kromě Artušových narozenin minulý rok, které byly později tak nečekaně přerušeny rytířem, co nakonec zabil několik kamelotských mužů, při nespravedlivých soubojích, než se jim povedlo přemoci ho. Nepamatuje si, že by někdy Uther pozval na hostinu tolik lidí, a dobře, možná by ho to zajímalo mnohem víc, kdyby Artuš nevypadal tak dobře naložený, s vlasy zářícími jako nikdy předtím.

Oskar se na nic neptá, jen nenápadně zatěká pohledem mezi Merlinem a nadšeným princem a mírně přikývne (a Merlina napadne, jestli je to tak vidět, že se konečně pohnuli z místa, než si uvědomí, že si Artuš nejspíš za ty poslední dva dny našel trochu času mu to říct, i když prakticky veškerý čas trávil s Merlinem), a Artuš počká, až mu jeho otec nebude věnovat pozornost, a pak k Oskarovi natáhne ruku a pevně mu stiskne paži těsně pod ramenem, v gestu, které vypadá jako _děkuji_.

Když se Merlin skloní vedle Artuše, aby mu dolil víno do poloprázdného poháru, a Artuš k němu vzhlédne a lehce se prsty dotkne Merlinovy ruky, Merlin se jenom usměje.


End file.
